


Lavender

by HotChocolate_Shake48



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Light Past Angus, Memories, One Shot, Sex, Smut, mention of Klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotChocolate_Shake48/pseuds/HotChocolate_Shake48
Summary: Allura reminisces on her past, which led to her spending the night with Shiro





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered if Allura had friends back then...  
> maybe she was treated like an isolated princess, even more so since her father was a part of Voltron.

Allura lied wide awake in her bed staring up at her ceiling. The dim blue light made her room cool, peaceful, calming, welcoming even like you're submerged underwater. She felt the ship float on it's own sometimes as it gently floated itself in space on autopilot, so it would feel like you're in water. But even if she put on the usual soothing Altean music she listens to during bedtime, she still couldn't sleep. For days now.

She came to realize that her music is ancient, her clothes, the very castle itself... not just old, but _extinct_. Her people suffered before she was at the age she go to properly meet everyone.

Even though she attended balls and festivals, Allura didn't have many friends back then. Well, basically none at all. She had  _royal_ friends, fellow royalty across the galaxy who she barley messaged to mainly because they almost never responded, sometimes it's because they felt that they're above her. soon her father stopped her from contacting them because he believed it was dangerous. Someone could hack into their castle and put herself in danger. She couldn't have local Altean friends because she's a princess, and more importantly a child of a Paladin of Voltron. Of course people would want her for either ransom, fame or to have her father at their mercy. Alfor's attempt to make it up to his daughter was to allow her keep the castle's mice that gave the servants a headache to catch and get rid of.

Before she got to finally got the chance to make friends, talk to her people, and attempt to make fellow Altean friends and even find a soulmate that very year

in a blink of an eye

her family

her people

her home was gone.

this realization weighed deep within her heart as she hid her feelings from the paladins. _that very year where she had a chance to make long lasting and meaningful relationships with her people is now dead and buried._ Allura squeezed the sheets that covered her, her ears pointing down showing her distress as her heart sank to the bed. her grip tightened to the point that her hands got sore from squeezing the covers. she gasped, now realizing she was holding her breath out of sinking herself in agony. she sat up from her bed catching her breath, now realizing tears were streaming down her face. big streams of them. she started to sob as quietly as she could, giving in to her feelings of grief, covering her mouth as she whinnied. she tried to calm herself down, but couldn't. her sobs got louder, a cough echoed in her room giving more power to her loneliness. she wanted comfort, to tell her that everything is alright, even after what had happened.

"Allura?" she heard a voice call out. she couldn't see who it was, nor did she even hear her door slide open to the visitor. she was so far deep in depression that she couldn't even tell her surroundings because of the ringing in her ears and her own tears blinding her. she sobbed some more as she held herself close, shaking, crying loudly while wanting to run away at the same time from the visitor. she felt an arm hold her shoulders, bringing her close to their chest while being hoisted up from her bed. they were incredibly warm, so naturally Allura snuggled close to the warmth, tucking her face at the nape of their neck as her crying finally calmed. she held onto their shirt closely as she felt them move from her room to another, afraid that they might drop her. finally, she was in another dim lit room, only smaller and warmer than her's. Allura knew they were gonna put her down, so she held them close, not wanting to let go. the warmth was enough to comfort her so much, she didn't want to let it go.

finally, after feeling them struggle a little, both parties were on the bed, covered up and close in a cocoon of warmth and a hint of a calm, earthly smell that Allura couldn't for the life of her figure out...

\-------

Allura woke up to the call of Coran in the intercom, calling all Paladins to the training station. she flinched and opened her eyes to see just a white tank top in her line of blurry vision well fitted on a muscular torso. She looked up to see that it was Shiro, still sound asleep, peacefully with his lips slightly open and the white part of his hair spread erratically around his face. Allura stared sleepily at him, trying to understand what her brain was processing. Is she in Shiro's room? was he the one who carried her from her room and comfort her all night? She was too tired to think about it for the moment, and just snuggled closer to him, in which he just huffed and held her closer to his body.

Some part of her wanted to get up, or to thank him for comforting her, but she was too tired to even find the strength to lift her head. then the sharp sound of intercom Coran called out again, calling all Paladins to the training room. Shiro grunts and opens his eyes. he shifts and realized that Allura was there with him, snugged up close to him. For a second, he felt a bit panicked that he basically kidnapped the princess from her room, but what was he suppose to do?

that night was his usual walk around the ship. Shiro couldn't sleep at all, if not rarely, so he'd just scope the castle to clear his mind. Everyone was sound asleep, and Coran and Allura gave him the okay to walk around during that time. Since he's the leader of Voltron, the Black Paladin had access to visit all parts of the ship, even Allura's room for whenever she needs help and Coran isn't there. Speaking of Allura's room, when he passed her's like usual, but heard a loud cough. it was followed by a whine and sobs, which got Shiro concerned. He knocked on Allura's door.

"Princess, are you alright??" no answer.

he proceeds to open the door, just to see Allura crying and shaking in her cool room. her pointed ears were very low, and she was trying to hide her face with her tear covered sheets. "Allura??" he ran to her side desperately trying to get her attention. "Are you hurt?? You sick??? What's wrong??" his questions were met with more sobs and a wail from her. he had to do something. waking up Coran would take forever, since he sleeps like a rock and that he was a lot further away from her room.

He began to carry her from her bed, causing her to latch onto him immediately. she was extremely cold!! her room didn't seem like the best place for her to be in her condition. when he held her, Allura placed her face at the nape of his neck, her lips grazing his skin lightly as her cries calmed to his touch. Unfortunately for him, that was a sweet spot, almost turning him on instantly.

 _wHy there and wHy now?!_ he asked himself. it was _not_ the appropriate time to get a boner when a friend is in need. not to mention to a crying alien princess. He knew she didn't really liked him that way ~~as far as he knew~~ and at this moment, she needed help. his feeling of being turned on calmed as he carried her to his room. he began to place her on the bed, but she didn't want to let go. A bit awkward, but Shiro obeyed her silent protests and whinnies from her, and decided to sleep next to her.

 _this is nice..._ Shiro thought. Allura fit perfectly in his arms, and even though he was comforting her, in a way she was comforting him. Suddenly, he found himself drifting off to sleep.

a deep, soothing sleep he haven't had is a long, long time...

\-------

Shiro started to get up, only to be stopped by the sleeping princess' weak tug at his shirt.

"...don't go..." she mumbled weakly in her sleep. Allura was still asleep but still aware of the surroundings.

Shiro couldn't help but blush at how cute she was. he wanted to kiss her just as much as he wanted to stay snuggled in his small quarters with her, and go back to sleeping where the universe is gone, and it's just them together.

"LANCE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. TODAY," an angry Keith called out on the intercom now. Shiro guessed that him and Lance had a rough night or still putting up with the persona that they're "rivals" (it's no secret to him that they're seeing each other, since every so often he'd find either of them sneaking to each others room and occasionally hearing them bang)

Shiro sighs. "Allura, the others will wonder where we are. best to go join them before anyone notices..."

Allura huffs. she sits up groggily, still weak from using up most of her energy crying all night. she does a pout, puffing her cheeks while looking down. "I know... I just wanted to stay like that a little longer..."

Shiro chuckles. "I feel the same way. it was really comforting..." he smiles. "first time in a while that I had such a great night sleep."

Allura wrapped her arm around his, her cheek resting barley on his shoulder, but more on his bicep. there's that soothing sent again, lingering on him.

"Just a little while longer..."

 

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 She let out a small gasp, and looked up to a blushing Shiro, who looked at her with his deep, dark eyes. her heart began to quicken, giving her the strength to answer.

 

"...Yes"

he leans in and kisses her, his metal hand brings her head close to his. Allura's lips was everything he imagined them to be; both lips so plush and soft... she holds his torso close, in which Shiro responses by licking her bottom lip. she gasped allowing Shiro to deepen the kiss, his tounge sneaks its way into her mouth to find hers. Shiro finds himself holding her down on the bed, Allura's legs on his hips and his boner coming back during their make out. Allura gasped as she felt something really hard poke at her, causing them to stop.

Both out of breath, Shiro managed to speak. "Do you want to stop?"

Allura managed to speak. "...No..."

Shiro took off his shirt and tossed it from the bed. "Okay then..."

they went back to their heated kiss, Allura started to squeeze him closer as he grinds on her, feeling him nudge against her causing her to moan in the kiss. She knew exactly what was going on and what they were about to do, but the fact that this was going to be the first time she's done it with anyone was exciting. Her father kept her isolated for her own safety, especially from potential *bachelors who would often knock on the castle doors to ask for her hand in marriage. So she was both excited and nervous about this.

Shiro moves his lips to her neck, biting and sucking on her neck, making her gasp in surprise. his hands lifting her dress up to get more access to her skin. her soft, dark pink marked skin with so many markings running up her beautiful legs and thighs. breaking contact for just a moment, Shiro managed to get the dress off Allura, now that she was already naked underneath. she had the same anatomy as humans; her nipples were a darker brown then her own, however her pink markings on her belly led to an interesting design over her vagina ( ~~or at least that's what humans call the good 'ol baby maker[s]~~ ) you'd easily mistaken them as an edgy metal tattoo. He wondered if the markings were tattoos or Altean birthmarks. He decided to ask her later about it.

Allura blushed and turned away in embarrassment, but still allowed him to look at her in such awe. 

"Princess," Shiro finally managed to call out to her.

"Y-yes?"

He leans in to kiss her, his flesh hand massaged her right breast. "You're so goddamn gorgeous."

\-------

Allura gasps as she felt him enter her. she was so wet from their make out, it was almost too easy for him to get his dick in. the only thing is was that she was naturally small, and still tight even after he tried loosening her up with his fingers just so she could get used to the sensation. Shiro held her close, whispering to her that it's okay and praise her on her beauty and strength.

"S-Shiro!!" she cries out as he inched more into her, filling her up, stretching her out, having her feel sensation's she's never felt before.

"Almost there..." Shiro whispers to her. _there's more?!_ exactly how _big_ is Shiro, really?!

With one final thrust, and a loud moan from Allura, he was fully in. Allura started to shake under him, her arms holding him close as his metal arm rubbed her thighs in an attempt to soothing her and the other holding her hip.

he grunted, allowing her to adjust to his length while he felt her body tighten and spaz out. Allura wraps her arm around his neck, burying her face into his neck. _there's that smell again..._ Allura thought. _it's coming from him..._

"Allura," Shiro's voice brought her back to what they were doing. "If you're in pain and I'm doing something wrong, tell me and I'll stop."

She gave a nod and hum in return. After a while she began to move her hips against him, giving him the okay to move. He pulled out slowly, almost pulling out completely just to have a firm thrust into her. she gasped when their body connected again and again, pumping himself into her. She moaned as her insides grew tighter, her thighs tightening her grip on his hips. Shiro found himself leaving hickies all over Allura's neck, gnawing at her flesh that made her give out a high pitch moan. good thing she wears clothes that covers that, except her night gown of course. His thrusts began to get harder and faster, each thrust rocked her into the bed. Allura tried to not cry out too loudly, hopefully no one would get any more suspicious then they are about their whereabouts already. But Shiro... he wanted to hear her voice, to cry out his name, to let everyone know who's giving into his desires and pleasuring his princess.

He gave her a big thrust, making her break her silence finally. He held onto her hips tightly, holding her in place as he fucked into her. His rhythm now random than careful like he was earlier. He became a mindless mess, a predator enjoying his pray as he ravished her body. Allura was a weathering under him, enjoying the sensations Shiro was making her feel.

"Sh-Shiro, I'm a- _nugh_ -!! I'm about to- _AH!!_ -I'm getting close..!!!"

Shiro gave her a deep sensual kiss that went with the rhythm of his thrusts. "I know," he whispered to her. He hissed to the sensation of her tightening on his dick. "On Earth we call it cumming - _ah!! fuck_ -... when we're close..."

Allura threw her head back as he thrust as hard as he could into her, now yelling in pleasure with every powerful thrust. She felt his back work into her, every muscle working to bring them pleasure. this made her grip even tighter as her arms slid slowly off him, having her hands rested on his back feeling every muscle work as he did, until she resorted to grip the sheets below her.

Shiro could now look down at his work on Allura. her silver hair's messy, teary eyes closed shut as she took all of this in, her lips opened and puffed up to where he could see the red in her inner lips, her breasts hopped around freely to his rhythm. he couldn't get enough of her body. One day, he'll get to do so much more to her next time.

He felt her tighten one last time, her back arched as she screamed. her orgasm completely wash over her, causing her whole body to shake and spaz out as her cum washed over Shiro's dick, making his last thrusts much more slick as he continued to pound into her.

Shiro grunts, now finishing her with his final thrusts before cumming, filling her up with hot cum to the brink, causing a lot to spill out of her between both of them. he slowly brought his thrusts to a stop, still leaving his dick well fit inside of her.

he lies on top of her, painting and basking at the high they've both just came from. Allura didn't want to get up, now exhausted at what they've just done. Shiro managed to lift his head up to check on his princess.

"Are you alright?"

Allura managed to give him a smile. "that was amazing..."

Shiro chuckles and kissed her. "I'm glad my princess had fun."

Allura blushed. his princess... "and I see that you still want a little more from me." she felt him still deep inside her. not as hard from in the beginning, bu still hard enough to notice that he's there.

"Only if you're up for it," he says as he gives a nice thrust, making her moan again from those precious lips.

"W-we can't be in here for hours. Soon the others will be looking for us..."

"I'm sure Keith and Coran got things covered," Shiro said as he snuck his hands up to play with Allura's nipples. "But if you want to stop, just say the word."

Allura didn't want to stop, it felt too good to her. keeping her mind off of the past, and finally having some alone time with him. Allura brought his lips to her's in an eager kiss, getting him hard again.

 

"I think they can wait a little longer."

\-------

"Hey, Allura?" Lance piped up from the dinner table. "I've been wondering; are those marks on your face tattoos, or birthmarks?"

Allura points to her pink markings. "Oh, these? They're birthmarks. why do you ask?"

"So, like, are there more _anywhere else?_ " Lance teased.

"Quit being crude, Lance. Or you and I will have one-on-one time in the training room," Allura shot glares at him.

"Sorry, sorry! just really curious, that's all." Lance turned his gaze to a blushing Shiro next to him. He smirked.

"I bet _you_ know, huh buddy?" Lance whispered to him.

Shiro snorted. "And I bet you and Keith like to argue who's top."

**Author's Note:**

> Lance just got roasted.  
> Poor Lancy-Lance


End file.
